starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Adley!
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Star Wars Wiki em Português! Obrigada por sua edição em Pirâmide Um. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Arth sidious (discussão) 13:40, Abril 25, 2010 Resposta Olá Adley, tudo bem? Aceito sim sua proposta, manda aí o artigo que você prentende traduzir que passo a dar atenção especial a ele! Abraços e bom feriado! --Bafex Skywalker 14h37min de 30 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Re: userboxes Valeu, sem problemas, pode usar. Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 14h01min de 13 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Artigos Destacados Olá Adley. Precisamos manter a página inicial dessa Wiki sempre atualizada e por isso estou passando nas páginas de alguns usuários para que me ajudem na procura e classificação de artigos que podem ser destacados na homepage. Dê uma lida nas condições da página Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado e nomeie os artigos que você acha que são merecedores. É só digitar os nomes dos artigos na seção ''Nomeações de artigos destacados. A partir daí podemos todos discutir quais serão os próximos destaque. Muito obrigado --Arth sidious 23h25min de 14 de Julho de 2010 (UTC). Re: Infobox - Jedi Negros Ainda não temos essa infobox. Eu já falei com o Arth sidious, ele sabe fazer. Quando ficar pronta, eu te aviso. Acho melhor deixar a de sith mesmo, eu coloquei essa em Alema Rar, que é uma Jedi Negra. '''Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 16h19min de 20 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Reverter Eu consertei aquela página sua que foi vandalizada. Para reverter coisas assim é só ir no histórico e desfazer. Tem essa opção do lado do nome do usuário que fez isso. Não sei exatamente o que está escrito pois uso o servidor em inglês. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 16h35min de 16 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) *Sem problemas! 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)''' 14h26min de 19 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Traduzo ou não? Estou com um pequeno probleminha de tradução, e como você traduz muito bem, pensei em te perguntar: na trilogia Dark Nest, o lugar onde Raynar Thul, Welk e Lomi Plo caíram é conhecido como '''the Crash. Como não é um lugar propriamente dito, como uma cidade, não tenho certeza se devo traduzí-lo para a Queda ou deixar com o nome original. O que você acha? Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)''' 15h48min de 10 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) :Valeu, ajudou sim. Deixei como A Queda mesmo, '''A Colisão ficava muito estranho. Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)''' 00h24min de 12 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Nova wiki... Olá, já ia ir embora da wiki pois com a nova wiki fica impossível de se digitar. Mas descobri que dá pra usar a antiga wiki, é só mudar o tema em suas preferências. Estou mandando isso para todos os users ativos, no caso de algum deixar a wiki por causa disto. --Rafa323 12h28min de 20 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Predefinição:Emuso Olá. Eu renovei essa predefinição, e substitui as antigas caixas de mensagens por ela. Se quiser continuar com as antigas, tudo bem, é só reverter minhas edições em suas páginas.Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 20h02min de 25 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Re:Sobre o novo tema da Wiki A Wikia criou esse novo tema e é obrigatório. Eu também acho muito estranho, mas estou começando a me acostumar. Não precisa deixar a wiki por causa disso! Precisamos muito de você! Você continua com a mesma caixa de edição de antes?Aquela com código, que se coloca links com dois "Se não, é por que está usando o Rich Text. Eu acho horrível e impossível de digitar, e foi a maior mudança para mim. Felizmente, isso dá para reverter. A maioria das ferramentas está agora num botão naquela barra embaixo: o My Tools. Ele começa só com o Histórico e com os links para a página. É só você clicar no botão embaixo dessa lista, que em inglês é "Edit My Tools". Ali você pode escolher as ferramentas que quiser. Eu coloquei Upload e Create article. [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Help:MyTools Aqui tem uma lista de todas as funções, em inglês. É só digitar o que está na primeira coluna que vai adicionar aquela ferramenta na sua lista. Se precisar de mais ajuda, é só falar! 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 14h04min de 14 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Realmente, não dá. É, já estava prevendo isso, é muito ruim essa nova wiki, mas fazer o quê. Acho que os caras da wiki deviam pelo menos colocar a opção para os usuários mudarem para a velha wiki. Sacanagem, né! Bom agora temos que conviver com essa wiki ruim e por mais que eu tenta me acustumar, não consigo. Estou apanhando para essa nova wiki, em breve voltarei as minhas edições, que dei uma parada por motivos de estudos. Até mais e que a força esteja com você! Rafa323 Linha do Tempo Adley!, seu trabalho na linha do tempo está ficando bom, mas eu quero editar uns itens nela também. Por isso, peço que você termine sua edição na página, ok? Obrigado. Thales César Stake Black O Stake Black ainda edita por aqui? Como posso ter contato com ele? Jonny Screamer 15h57min de 15 de Janeiro de 2011 (UTC) LInguagens Amigo, gostaria de saber uma coisa referente a nomeação das linguagens; Se o objetivo desta wikia é traduzir o conteúdo do universo star wars para a Lingua portuguesa,pq alguns nomes de linguagens faladas pelos aliens, tem seu sufixo alterado? como exemplo mais recente temos a Lingua dos Drall, que em inglês recebe o sufixo "ish" (Drallish adotado por voce na descriçao da especie), e em português recebe o sufixo "ês" (Drallês). Concordo que em certos casos a sonoridade fica mais bela em Inglês, mas acredito que o objetivo final seja "aportuguesar" o maximo que for possivel. obrigado pela atençao e certo de que vc ira entender meu ponto de vista. Página de Ajuda Olá Adley! Estive passando por umas páginas de usuários novos e percebi que alguns deles têm uma certa dificuldade em relação às predefinições. Não sei se aqui existe (pelo menos, eu nunca achei) uma página de ajuda que cite e explique todas as predefinições da Star Wars Wiki. A Wookieepedia possui tal página, seria uma boa ideia se nós tivéssemos uma também, não? Já avisei a Lele Mj sobre isso. Aproveito também para pedir para você deixar sua opinião sobre dois tópicos que eu abri lá no Fórum. Thales César (discussão) 21h34min de 29 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Retorne Adley, eu sou seu maior fã, eu queria que voce voltasse, por favor volte, a nos ajude a editar na wiki Daniel753 21h35min de 16 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Obrigado Obrigado Adley, voce voltou a wiki, muito obrigado, eu sou teu maior fã, Adley, eu te pedi pra adicionar no MSN, se voce entrar lá vai estar mostrando o convite Daniel753 17h35min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Podracer Porque voce modificou a pagina estava boa eu teminar! *Aquele artigo estava misturado com partes do Clássico de Boonta Eve, com péssima formatação e organização, falando bem pouco sobre o que realmente deveria falar: corredor de pod (''podracer). Δdley! 20px (comlink) 22h42min de 26 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Valeu Cara valeu pelo aviso... não que eu tenha preguiça não... mas é porque eu não sei direito as categorias das minhas páginas... de qualquer forma... obrigado pelo aviso. ATENCIOSAMENTE: 09h25min de 16 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Votação estrutural Devido à questionamentos lançados no dia 18 de Novembro, estamos abrindo uma votação para decidir se manteremos a estrutura da Wiki ou se faremos uma mundança radical de acordo com as ideias do utilizador Mestre sade. Por favor, vote. O período de votação é de 2 semanas. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 16h00min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Esclarecimento Olá Adley, li sua dúvida no fórum, para esclarecer o "contra", que para mim, não existe, pois ao meu ver, as propostas são sempre para melhorar a wiki. Como li as respostas feitas pela Lele Mj, ela desvirtuou tudo, não sou contra, pelo contrário, só há lados a favor da wiki, como doto acima, minhas propostas feitas no fórum podem ser clareadas com as explicações abaixo: 1: Muitos novos usuários vem para a wiki para '''conhecer' o SW, para entrar no seu universo, para opinar com os outros para os filmes, a defesa dela, foi a utilização de fã-clubes para se fazer isso, mas, como presumo que saiba, nenhum destes site fornecem tantas informações sobre as personagens como nesta wiki. Por isso, sugeri a criação de uma "página de discussão diferente", onde podemos opinar sobre o assunto. 2: No chat, falaram que o mais importante nesta wiki, são as páginas, mas, quem criará essas páginas? Nós, usuários, por isso o pedido de valorização, ou pelo menos o reconhecimento por meio das medalhas, que estimulava a melhora das edições dos usuários, e dava "medalhas"(como o próprio nome diz) para os usuários que estavam na liderança. 3: A questão do consentimento de TODOS, é: a criação do voto obrigatório para todos os usuários, por mais que discorde, a falta disso pode ser usada para bens próprios, não acuso, mas deixo claro que, a votação dos administradores, foi feita por somente três usuários. Com a criação do voto obrigatório, os usuários ativos terão de decidir pela wiki, sabendo das mudanças ocorridas pelo consentimento da comunidade. Espero que você tire suas dúvidas, e... Conto com seu voto! ATENCIOSAMENTE: 21h29min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Wiki Indiana Jonespedia Adley voce viu seu cargo na minha wiki,e voce tem como criar umas duas infobox uma de artefatos,personagens e pais. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 16h30min de 3 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) :*Olá Tyranus. Obrigado pela chance que está me dando, mas não pretendo editar fixamente na Jonespédia, apenas visitá-la e expandir sem compromisso de quando em quando. Além disso, não sei como criar predefinições, apenas aquelas caixas, como a de esboço. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 18h32min de 3 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) :*Bem entendo o caso,mas no horario vago por favor visite-a dai sabera o que fazer.Lorde tyranus (discussão) 00h08min de 15 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Fórum Olá Adley! Como vai? Estamos discutindo sobre um novo tópico no Fórum aqui. Precisamos da opinião de todos. Ra98(discussão) 22h08min de 4 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 esboço de alimentos A wiki esta precisando dessa predefinição,por favor crie,eu não sei... --Frod 16h14min de 15 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) jonespedia Adley por favor tem como dar uma revisada na escrita nas paginas criadaspor favor Lorde tyranus (discussão) 19h32min de 15 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) RE Edição Jabba Adley eu categorizei a pagina dele com gangester porque pensei que fosse nessesario então peço mil desculpas. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 16h08min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Mudança dos episódios Oi Adley! Tudo bem? Bem, gostaria de pedir pra não mudar mais o nome das páginas dos episódios do The Clone Wars, a menos que seja mesmo necessário, mas aqui não teremos páginas com exatamente o mesmo nome dos episódios, então não vi muito motivo pra colocar (episódio) no fim do nome, colocar uma já é suficiente. ;) Ahh... agora vou ter que atualizar a de novo... :( JediSam(discussão) 16h46min de 18 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) *:Hm, desculpa. Eu não sabia que isso afetava na predefinição, não vai acontecer novamente. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 18h17min de 18 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Poderia Ajudar? Oi Adley, eu tenho uma wiki lixo que é sobre star wars the force unleashed em portugues, tipow, pq só tinha em inglês, mas como é nova e só eu que ando editando ela é muito pequena para, sei lá. essa wiki tem parceria com o Star Wars Wiki em Portugues, eu já havia falado com o JediSam. Se vc, quando não tiver nada pra editar e quisesse passar por lá, tbm que eu sou meio noob com esses negocios de Source e HTML, se puder ajudar eu agradeço, rs. o link: Wiki Star Wars The Force Unleashed em Portugues vlw, t+ Chancelerjoao (discussão) 10h30min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) * *:Vou dar uma força. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 12h53min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) *: * Ok, vlw, sempre que quiser vai ser uma grande ajuda, ainda mais que ta no começo hehe!Chancelerjoao (discussão) 15h07min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Artigo destacado Olá Adley! como vai? Olha, nós estamos com alguns artigos novos nomeados para serem artigos destacados, aqui, e pedimos o seu voto. ;) Ra98(discussão) 18h02min de 4 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC)Ra98 Projetos de tradução Olá Adley! Eu percebi que você ainda não passou lá no fórum e deixou sua opinião sobre o PAC, então peço que faça isso logo, estou curioso pra ver o que o criador dos projetos originais tem a dizer... Obrigado! :P Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 21h29min de 21 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Categorias pra apagar Oi Adleey!! Tudo bem? :D Eu percebi que às vezes você cria uma categoria já mandando apagar, com um já direto, e não entendo o porquê, tem algum motivo? Pois às vezes fico confuso... :P Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 14h28min de 7 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) *Não sei se eu tenho a opção para apagá-la, por isso deixo lá. As categorias com erros podem ser confundidas com as outras.Δdley! 20px (comlink) 15h59min de 8 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) **Mas não precisa criar a categoria, basta esvaziá-la que ela não vai incomodar mais (a menos que alguém use ela, daí é só esvaziar de novo). ;) JediSam(discussão) 22h32min de 8 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) PAC Está pronta a página do Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento. Não esqueça de passar nela e mostrar o seu apoio! JediSam(discussão) 21h54min de 13 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) GamePlay! Adleeey, faz um vídeo sobre um jogo de Star Wars! ;D JediSam(discussão) 23h59min de 24 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) *Farei sim, Sam! É que no momento não tenho nenhum jogo de Star Wars instalado aqui, haha. Ah! Deve ter notado que eu ando meio ausente por aqui, é que ultimamente eu tenho feito parte de outros projetos de tradução (relacionado a jogos) e tenho deixado a Wiki em segundo plano, mas continuarei editando aqui sempre que possível, hehe. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 19h17min de 26 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) **Ei, Adley!! Termina a página do Jabba pra termos um artigo destacado pro próximo mês! :P ::To brincando, haha! :) ::Glory to Arstotzka! ::JediSam(discussão) 20h26min de 1 de Outubro de 2013 (UTC) ::::Eu até gostaria, hahaha, mas falta muita coisa ainda. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 02h07min de 3 de Outubro de 2013 (UTC) :O :D ! Cara que bom te ver aqui de novo!!! Muito mesmo! FESTA NA WIKI, POR CONTA DA ADMINISTRAÇÃO!!! Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)''' 03h52min de 30 de Março de 2015 (UTC) *Hahahaha, tal qual o Mestre dos Magos em venho e vou de repente. É bom saber que este lugar está sendo bem cuidado por você e pelos outros. Grande abraço! Δdley! 20px (comlink) 05h07min de 30 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Apagar uma página Adley!, quando inserir um , por favor preencha com os motivos para apagamento para agilizar o processo. Se você usa o editor fonte, basta selecionar a Apagar em "Adicionar predefinições", o que vai gerar o seguinte: Thales César (discussão) 00h10min de 16 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) *Pode deixar. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 00h14min de 16 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Mensagem Olá! Eu não sei se você é o dono da Wiki, mas será que eu poderia ser Admind da Wiki, sou muito fã de Star Wars! Prestes foxy (discussão) 23h12min de 28 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) Reformulação de antigos sistemas Adley!, estamos discutindo no Fórum a reformulação do "Você sabia?" e do sistema mensal de artigos destacados. Como você é o editor mais antigo ativo da Wiki, gostaríamos de contar com sua opinião sobre esses assuntos. Thales César (discussão) 15h49min de 6 de Junho de 2016 (UTC) Políticas no Fórum Olá Adley!! Eu sei que o TOR deve estar muito maneiro e tudo mais, mas você poderia dar uma passadinha no fórum sobre a Políticas e Administração? É um assunto muito importante e gostaria de saber a sua opinião. Glory to Arstotzka! JediSam(discussão) 11h31min de 22 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC)